


Novocaine

by apex__predator



Series: Nathan's Demise [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Begging, Biting, Blood and Gore, Choking, Come Inflation, Coming In Pants, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Internalized Homophobia, Knotting, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mindbreak, Omorashi, Physical Abuse, Power Imbalance, Predator/Prey, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Watersports, Werewolf Bonds, Werewolf Mates, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apex__predator/pseuds/apex__predator
Summary: All Nathan can feel is aneed.A visceral, animalistic need.  Warm and wet and filthy.To take, claim, claw into him until they meld into one.To be held down and filled until all that's left is Parker, Parker,Parker.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Nathan's Demise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921309
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Novocaine

**Author's Note:**

> **This fic has heavy material, please refer to the tags.**  
>  If anything is mistagged/untagged, please let me know and I'll edit the tags.
> 
>  **[This fic has a prequel!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055398)** However, it can be read as stand-alone.
> 
> [♫ ɴᴏᴠᴏᴄᴀɪɴᴇ ♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Yenes0MSzg)

“What in the hell happened to you kid?”

Nathan barely heard the words. He glances up from his arms to see a man standing over him, staring down with his nose wrinkled in distaste.

The man quirks an eyebrow at the lack of response and Nathan lets his head drop back down.

His body was _burning_. This was his first heat in months without suppressants, his first heat in months on the dirty wet streets, hunched bleeding in some alleyway.

“Hey, stop that.” The man lurches forward when Nathan digs the knife back into his arm. The blade is sharp, easily tearing through his tough scarred skin. The cut forms slowly, blood pooling bubbly at the surface as the wound gapes. 

His arm is grabbed and the contact feels unbearable. His already warm skin burns iron hot. Nathan feels anger well up inside of him, hatred for the world that he wields like a sword.

“Fuck off!” Nathan screams, head swinging up. He can see realization dawn in the man’s eyes as they land on his fangs, his slitted red eyes. They widen further as they stray down to the mark on his collarbone, healed but stark on soft, ghostly white skin.

He holds his hands up defensively and backtracks, tripping as he slips quietly out of the alleyway. Nathan rolls his eyes. The wide eyes and fearful glances had become thoroughly predictable. He couldn’t blame them though, what kind of abomination was a rejected vampire marked by a wolf?

Nathan’s limbs suddenly seize painfully and his knife clatters onto the floor, voice wavering as he gasps. His muscles ache as they catch and pull, body flooding with a hot flesh searing need. His heart seems to yank itself in all directions, searching for relief he knows he won’t find.

But even through the excruciating pain and dizziness, Nathan finds his hatred and drags it to the surface. An ever growing tower of spite, grounding him through all of his uncontrollable inhibitions.

Parker’s cruelty was timeless, Nathan felt it even now. And yet he couldn’t help but think about those strong hands, razor sharp claws sinking into Nathan’s soft, milky skin as he’s finally filled. Finally rid of the unbearable emptiness that haunts him.

“No, no no nono _no_!” His voice raised at every word, ending in a punctuated screech that echoed through the empty alley. He bangs his head against the brick wall, staring ahead resolutely as he tries to distract himself.

He wouldn’t let Parker get to him. Or inside of him. Hot and wet and perfect, tugging and trapping him underneath the heavy mass of a wolf with a large unforgiving knot.

A sharp sting knocks Nathan’s brain free, he looks down to see his dirty jeans splattered with fresh blood. His knife was back in his hand, another deep cut sliced crudely along his forearm.

Despite the painful clenching of his muscles and the wet spot that was forming at his crotch, Nathan found it in himself to float away. The sting of his arm was all encompassing, white hot pain that felt more present than everything else.

A small smile slipped onto Nathan’s face, toes curling with glee. It was a wonderful release, his heat hormones and adrenaline soaring through his body battling fiercely. He dully noted the ache in his arm, but it didn’t feel like pain, it felt like static and filled him with genuine euphoria.

Eventually Nathan feels the telltale ache in his chest reappear, the adrenaline fizzling away into the stuffy air. He’s left dizzy with bone tight pain and he drops his arm with a shaky sigh. The illusion was gone as soon as it had arrived, but he wasn’t going to give up that easily.

Overpowering his heat was easier than Nathan would admit. All he had to do was hurt badly enough to make everything else fade into background noise.

He hadn’t even realized he was shaking that badly. His teeth chattered despite the sweltering air, stomach lurching as his heart beat frantically at his ribs like a caged animal. His crooked bony fingers clutch the handle of his blade so tightly that the skin stretched over his knuckles goes impossibly whiter.

He could stab himself. In the eye, twist and mangle the socket until he scrapes bone. Or plunge the metal into his throat, slice through his windpipe until he’s reduced to ragged wet gasps. Let his hot dirty blood gush over the ripped off white posters in rhythmic gushes tuned to his fading heartbeat.

Or he could shove the blade into his thigh, rip through sinew and flesh as he drags it up, _up_ , closer to his hip and closer to his—

“ _Fuck!_ ” Another excruciating coil of pleasure hits him between the legs. The effect is immediate, subconscious flooded with thoughts of Parker in a last resort call for help. The iron tight bond yanked at his resolve with might Nathan could barely resist.

It yelled dangerous and impulsive things, reminded him that _it knew where he is_.

_You should go back to him._

The knife moves faster than Nathan can register. It tears clumsily through his windpipe, fills his throat with blood. He gags on the metallic taste, liquid gushing out of his mouth in a mess of spit and bile, slash stinging with acid.

Nathan tries to calm his bleating heart, blurry fingers coming up to his throat to press down weakly against the wound. But it was futile, he bled relentlessly and he bled heavy, staining his dirty hands with guilt and disappointment.

Nathan is panicking, washes of his blood spurting over his dirty clothes. He’s never got this close, the wound always mysteriously closes up, fueling Nathan’s urges even further.

His tongue stings at the taste, rusted and foul, flooding his mouth and dripping from his chin. He realizes with a startle that he doesn’t want to die. Not before he can break free of the chains tying him to Parker, before he’s had a chance to really _live_.

He wants to travel, meet somebody he loves. He wants to see how bright the world can really be.

He wants to see something outside the perpetually wet asphalt of that sleazy town, watch the sky turn that beautiful colour of fiery orange and yellow at daybreak, see his mother one more time. He wanted... 

He tamps down his unrealistic fantasies, suppressing another indiscernible coil of painful emotion in his gut.

He can’t help but leave behind an apology for himself. As he stood at the lip of the alley and stared on in longing. He wishes he existed in more than just the hopeful recesses of a broken boy searching for reason to stay in a world that takes and never gives.

A man who... a man? There he was, stood outlined against the faint glow of the streetlights.

Nathan’s vision clears slightly, watching paralyzed as a hand comes down to his neck. The redhead feels a shock of pain as fingers graze his cut, then dully feels two digits slide down to his serrated pulse point.

The man stands back up and Nathan only now realizes that there’s another feeling, underneath the mind numbing pain and gore. It shocks him, another needy shiver wracking his body against all odds.

It’s Parker. Nathan knows immediately, feels the desperate tug in his stomach worsen when he moves closer. He doesn’t know how he could bear this without the pain, mind trying to drag his wrecked body closer to his mate.

Strong hands enveloped Nathan’s small grimy body, tucking impossibly gently behind his mangled neck. He thrashes as hard as he can, trying to buck and push himself off of Parker. Death was most certainly preferable to this.

But before he could think about it any further, he coughed a splash of fresh blood and his vision started to fade. For the first time since the day he had been claimed, he gave up, wishing to the devil below that he be put out of his misery.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Nathan’s acute senses first registered cold marble, smooth beneath his body. Next comes his wrists, bolted to something. Last is the dizzying ache spreading in his abdomen.

“What the fuck,” Nathan gargled, surprised when his throat didn’t give out. His entire body felt strung out, heat burning at his bones.

Soon his disoriented mind struggled to differentiate between arm and leg. He wanted to open his eyes, fight, but he couldn’t remember which muscles did that.

Was he dead? Was he in Hell?

“Open your eyes.” Nathan’s eyes snapped open immediately, head thrashing around for the source of the noise. Parker sat in the middle of the room looking far too inconspicuous. Yep, definitely hell.

“You’ve caused quite a lot of trouble for me.” Nathan’s eyes burned with the strain of trying to focus.

Parker looked like shit, hair matted and dirty. He had a thin red scarf wrapped around his neck, an oddly feminine choice of attire. His nails were longer than usual, unsheathed and yellowed. Eyes sunken and half lidded, entire face pale and grey. He almost looked as bad as Nathan himself, _almost_.

Nathan’s stomach flairs with heat and his eyes snap shut like a bear trap. He sprawled backwards against the wall, going limp against his restraints and moaning loudly. He wanted to touch so badly it hurt. 

He’s also begrudgingly thankful for the handcuffs, otherwise he would’ve jumped Parker before he even had a chance to talk.

“How many fucking times does someone have to try and kill themselves before they give up?” Nathan’s head jerked up. So Parker did know about what Nathan had been doing. He kept his face carefully neutral, trying to focus on the man’s words.

“I thought you’d stop after the first few tries. I didn’t think it’d ever get _this bad_.” Parker was prowling around now, scenting the entire room with his anger. 

Nathan was starting to get dizzy, his attention fading away, mind hazy and hypnotized. Sharp panic pooled in his stomach when he realized what was happening. He tensed his jaw and struggled against the chains.

Parker freezes mid walk and his head whips towards Nathan at the jangle of metal. He stormed over, pulling the boy up by his shirt. “Stop that!”

Nathan’s fear receptors went haywire. He thrashed best he could, trying to get out of Parker’s tight grip. All he could think was that this was the end, and he hoped he died being blissfully choked, safe with handcuffs holding back his grabby hands. He opens his mouth to scream in one last act of rebellion, and Parker immediately drops him.

“Do you even know what you’re doing to me?” Parker hisses, eyes scrunched with what could only be described as pain.

Nathan’s head spun, and he leaned back against the wall in a relieved heap. He felt blood flow down his chin, and thin fangs pressing out from his gums. Had he... bit himself?

Parker let out a frustrated groan and dropped to his knees, smashing both hands beside Nathan’s shoulders. Nathan flinched instinctively, but Parker stared him down with a bitter look in his eyes.

“You seriously don’t fucking know.” All of Nathan’s newfound confidence had drained from Parker’s sudden change in attitude and he shook his head in a small movement.

Parker sighed again, clearly exasperated with the whole situation. His clawed hands came up to pull away his scarf, exposing his neck.

Nathan gaped at the scar, white and raised and ugly. It looked exactly like the pattern of the wound that Nathan had dug into his own neck.

“You fucking bonded me with some kind of vampire voodoo. If I hadn’t rushed over there, we would both be dead.” Parker spat, anger transparent now that Nathan knew the full story.

Nathan knew he should feel angry too. But Parker had saved him, carried him bridal style to his home. 

_You’re chained to his wall.  
He only stopped you to save his own life._

But he couldn’t comprehend the small voice in his head, his confused and drugged heart already full in his chest with affection.

His reflex told him to bite himself, dig his nails in, anything to stop the intrusive hormone induced rush. But he took one look at Parker’s bleeding bottom lip and simply couldn’t bring himself to do it.

“Thank you.” Nathan couldn’t stop the words, they were out of his mouth before he even processed them. His eyebrows went up with Parker, both of them surprised by his answer.

“I’m not un-chaining you.” Parker said with distrust in his voice, but Nathan could tell his rage was ebbing away to a dulled annoyance. Despite that, Nathan couldn’t make eye contact with him, breath coming in quick gasps as he tried to compose himself. His skin burns as Parker stares down at him with uncertainty.

“If you try something like that again, I’ll kill you myself.” Parker growled with finality, pinning him with contempt in his eyes. Nathan was going to shoot back that he‘d rather be dead, but Parker slipped out of the room.

As soon as Parker was out of his sight, Nathan felt oxygen rush into his lungs. His body stopped shivering, a slight quiver in his muscles the only proof that he had been shaking at all.

The once overwhelming feeling of being separated from Parker suddenly felt like heaven compared to the hell that was resisting his urges with the man right in front of him.

He moaned languidly in discomfort, slick running down his thighs. It was an odd feeling he never got used to, another reminder of how Parker had destroyed him from the inside out. 

Nathan suspects werewolf bonds were not made to be used on other species. The unbearable twist in his stomach definitely could not be that bad for marked wolves, his body is probably only functioning on vampire strength and pure determination.

Time passes slowly and Nathan’s lanky body is assaulted with another round of electric need. His bones stick out grotesquely at his hips, back and ribs twisting and straining against his sickly pale and sweat slick skin as he seizes in unflattering motions.

Despite his best attempts to keep his eyes open, Nathan feels his limbs grow heavy as he passes out in a haze of tired frustration.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“Wake up.” Harsh light filters through Nathan’s eyes, though he doesn’t recall opening them. He briefly considers that he’s dreaming, but he feels a solid hit to the stomach that definitely should have woken him up.

“Get your shit together, I haven’t got all day.” Nathan whimpers, clutching at his stomach with his nails as the bruise fills with an odd radiating warmth. Disoriented from being woken up so suddenly, Nathan takes a few seconds to realize his hands were untied.

”Do you _want_ to get kicked again? Are you that much of a slut for pain?” Nathan scrambles up to survey his surroundings. His handcuffs were broken in half, laying pitifully on the cold marble floor.

A shiver of fear ran through him, Parker had woken him up with a command. Was the bond that strong? Strong enough to take over Nathan’s physical response with no fighting chance at all?

“You’re gonna be a good little fucktoy for me, aren’t you darling?” Nathan flinches at the tone, memories of the Parker he knows and hates resurfacing. The honey sweet question tasted sickly on Nathan’s tongue as he tried to respond, his throat dry like sandpaper.

Nathan’s eyes adjust to the jarring white and his vision slowly resurfaces. He sees Parker’s blurry shadow before he focuses on the wolf, head pounding with the strain.

Parker no longer looks like the tired, beaten man he had earlier. This Parker is scarily similar to the beast that had assaulted Nathan all those months ago. The same monster that appears behind his eyelids when he blinks, the same monster that his body so desperately yearns for despite the feisty denial Nathan has upheld.

This was the Parker that Nathan had been terrified to see, but now that he was here a sudden shock of want stung in Nathan’s abdomen.

“I can see you fighting it, you know.” Nathan didn’t even realize he was hyperventilating, a squeak escaping his throat. Parker hums and drops to his knees, crowding Nathan against the wall.

“Struggling so pitifully... makes me want to eat you up.” A flash of movement, suddenly there’s a strong hand wrapped around Nathan’s neck. It presses hard, brushing against the faded scar along his throat. Something in Nathan snaps and his body tenses, fear laced with something warmer shaking his bones.

In a split second, Nathan’s fangs unsheathe and his survival instincts kick in. Before he can process it, his jaw is clenched around Parker’s forearm and a scream tears through the room above him. Cold pain digs into Nathan’s neck in retaliation and he gasps, jaw unclenching.

Parker swears loudly as he clutches his arm to his chest, jolting back. Nathan’s breath came out rattled and wet, Parker’s sharp claws had torn into his neck in their hold. He stared hazily at Parker’s arm and realized he had bit deep, a semicircle of puncture holes clear and smeared with blood. His blurry eyesight flits over Parker’s neck, completely unmarred, yet the white scar remained.

“You fucking bitch!” Parker sneered and Nathan cried out wetly as he lunged at him, fisting his fire red hair. Parker holds his head back and plants a kick in his side. Nathan whines, but can’t do much more than struggle weakly in the grip. He ignores when his dick twitches with the impact, stomach cramping teasingly.

“Y-your neck.” Nathan rasps, ending with a gasp when his tongue licks up the blood smeared on his lips. It's unlike anything Nathan’s ever tasted before, sweet and earthy and distinctly canine.

Nathan hasn’t drank in so long, he couldn’t hunt when his prey could smell the werewolf on him from miles away. But Parker’s blood tasted like Nathan’s own personal aphrodisiac and his legs slid open in invitation.

Parker sneers down at him, standing in between his spread legs. He doesn’t seem to realize what’s happening, frustrated with Nathan’s weak reaction.

“Do I have to spell everything out to you? It’s a stupid fucking vampire bond, it only works if you’re doing it to yourself.” Suddenly Parker’s blind rage made sense, he hadn’t expected Nathan to resist like this, much less go to the extreme lengths he did to end his misery.

Parker yanked roughly at Nathan’s hair, chuckling at his wince. His long nails dug into Nathan’s scalp, leaving a trail of stinging pain where they scraped. 

Nathan was too preoccupied with the aching pain in his scalp, he didn’t have time to brace himself when his face was yanked into Parker’s crotch.

“Go ahead, suck my dick. I know you want to.” Nathan flinches back and his head hits the wall with a thud. He remembers the last time he was here, mouth stuffed full of Parker’s cock as he pissed onto the floor.

He waits for the shiver of disgust to go through him, but instead his hands go up to work Parker’s fly open. He watches in horror, on autopilot as his hands dip underneath his waistband to work his dick free.

“No— no! I-I don’t want this.” He gasps, Parker’s cock brushing his fingers. Parker growls impatiently, fingers tangling into Nathan’s hair.

He slams his head against the wall, Nathan’s teary eyes staring up at him as his shoe grinds demeaningly against the boy’s thigh.

“Then why are you so fucking hard.” Parker questions, hitching his heel into Nathan’s crotch. Nathan groans loudly, head thudding against the wall. Parker shuffles forward, pressing his bulge against Nathan’s lips.

Nathan’s mouth falls open, lips mouthing Parker’s cotton briefs as he grinds back against his foot. By the time he surfaces from his lustful haze, Parker already has his dick pulled out and was nudging it against Nathan’s lips.

“Greedy sluts like you need to be taught a lesson.” Parker slipped his thumb inside Nathan’s mouth, yanking his jaw down. His thumb pad presses slightly into Nathan’s fangs, sharp points pricking him. He drops his dick and hooks his thumbs into Nathan’s cheeks to stretch him open wider, exposing his crowded rear fangs.

“Look at those fangs. Haven’t fed in a while, have you?” Parker‘s eyes widen, sparkling with a dangerous glint. He drops to his knees roughly, not flinching at all when he strikes the wood floor at full force.

Nathan is strung tight, hot as a live wire as he tries to keep his hands from their traitorous touching. He can feel his body aching for release, hopelessly worked up from Parker’s shoe kneading between his legs.

“Still can’t believe I managed to mate a fucking vamp. Maybe this time I can fuck some pups into you.” A sly smile twists his lips and he grabs the straining package between Nathan’s legs. Nathan doubles over with a gasp, nails grappling at Parker’s back as a rough punch of pleasure hits his stomach.

Nathan’s twitches unexpectedly increase in intensity, waves of pleasure flaring in his stomach. The feeling builds, broken noise slipping out of him as it crests. 

Nathan’s hips are paralyzed as Parker’s fingers tug frustratingly at his cock, just enough to keep him riding the precarious tide.

“Well, that was easy.” Parker grabs Nathan’s cock in an uncomfortably tight grip, wanking him off awkwardly through his pants. Nathan’s over sensitivity left him raw, damp cloth clinging to the shape of his length, still rock hard.

“When was the last time you let yourself go?” Parker asked teasingly, chuckling when Nathan spread his legs with a dazed look in his eyes.

Nathan remembers when. Laying confused and overwhelmed on a moth-eaten mattress in a dirty pay-per-hour hotel, beaten and weak as his body was wracked with an unbearable need. Three fingers buried deep in his ass while his hand flies over his cock, crying out pitifully into the empty room for Parker to knot him.

He shivers uncomfortably, the ache in his back and ass reminding him of why he had been so adamant on getting suppressants. Parker seems to notice, suddenly tugging down Nathan’s pants.

Nathan jolts briefly from his hazy memory, the feeling of cool air against his sticky skin startling him. He pushes at Parker, whining pitifully as the man digs his claws into Nathan’s thighs.

“I like it when you struggle, even though your body responds so beautifully. Do you really need me this badly, even after all this time?” Parker easily flips Nathan over, heel of his palm digging into his lower back. Nathan hisses in pain, thrashing as Parker shoved down his pants for real.

He loops his arm under Nathan’s hips, keeping his ass tilted up and his hands held down firmly against his back.

Nathan panted loudly, cold wet slick running down his legs in rivulets. Parker growled, palms spreading his asscheeks.

“Wait till those vampire bastards see you drooling on my knot.” Parker snickered, two fingers easily slipping inside of his wet hole. Nathan groans loudly as the digits stab into him, upper body limp against the floor as his legs shake with pleasure.

“Stop— stop touching me.” He grit out, fingers clenched tightly as the muscles of his rim relaxed and contracted, trying to pull the fingers further in. Parker grabs his hair, yanking him up aggressively.

“You conceited vamp snobs bitch non-stop about your _influence_ , but you’re all talk and no show. It’s about time I show you what we wolves are capable of. You’re my slut now, got it?” Parker ordered, startling possessiveness wrapping around Nathan. He twisted the bright red locks in his grip, grin growing maddeningly wide as Nathan’s wincing grew louder.

“M’not a slut.” He slurred adamantly, jaw dropping open in a moan as Parker buried a third finger down to his knuckles. Parker raised an eyebrow playfully, rubbing at his slick walls.

“Speaking of, why exactly did they kick you out of that little conven of theirs?” Nathan buried his face into his elbow, too focused on keeping his composure together to shoot back a retort.

“What terrible sin did you commit?” Parker hummed into his ear, fingers dancing lightly up his sweaty back.

“I’ve heard that they’re real elitist bastards. Which of their mundane rules did you break?” Parker knew he hit a weak point when Nathan kept his mouth stubbornly shut, even when Parker scissored his fingers and a muffled groan was squashed in his throat.

“Was it because of this?” Parker crooked his fingers in demonstration, pressing lazily against his prostate. Nathan choked on his spit, hips rotating backwards before he could stop himself.

“Or did they find you touching that cute little cock of yours?” Parker questioned, voice dipping low. His fingers continued to move, wet _schlicks_ filling the air as he established a rhythm.

Nathan yipped, eyes rolling back as he tried to reel back his line of thought. But when Parker starts to massage that spot, any cohesive answer he might have had fizzled out into the air.

“That’s not it, is it? It’s something much, much worse.” Parker hissed into his ear, enjoying the way the vampire shook in fear. He huffed warm air against his neck, hold tightening on his wrists held against his back.

“It _was_ this, wasn’t it?” Nathan sniffles, body deflating.

“How many times did you touch yourself knowing that you were sick in the head?” As if to illustrate his point Parker grabs Nathan’s hair and pulls, tugging until his head ached something fierce.

The night Nathan realized something was wrong had been the matchmaking ball, though he spent most of it in bed wracked with tears. He still cursed himself for finding the strong figures of the other suitors much more appealing than any of the maidens, knowing how disgusted they would all be if they knew.

The gnawing need in his stomach has slowly become unbearable, where it had once just been all encompassing. Another finger slides easily into his hole, muscles aching sweetly.

He clenches down on the digits, slobbering onto the floor. Parker whistles and scissors his fingers, making Nathan hiss at the wave of cold air flooding his passage.

“Do you drip like this every time? Your ass is practically begging to be plowed.” Nathan’s mind is a mess, coherency taken over by animalistic need, mindless and filthy.

He lifts his hips up, iron will giving way to weak reluctance. His voice of reason has become ugly and twisted, whispering that he could surely afford to let go _just this once_.

Parker doesn’t have the same kind of patience, slipping his fingers out and falling onto his knees over Nathan. Nathan’s throat chokes up against a wet breath, back tingling as Parker pressed his sweaty chest to his feverish skin.

“Been dreaming ‘bout this cunt for months.” Parker smirked against the back of Nathan’s neck, thumb toying with the rim of his asshole.

Nathan clenched uncomfortably, another glob of slick dripping onto Parker’s finger. He whimpered as he felt himself being breached by something bigger and warmer.

“Damn, your ass is so fucking greedy for it.” Parker grunted, nails digging crescents into his hips. Humiliation rocked through Nathan’s spine, legs shaking with it. Even then, he couldn’t do much more than lay paralyzed, breath coming out in whiny exhales.

Parker slammed his hips, effortlessly sliding his blood hot dick down to the root. Nathan groans like he’d been shot, toes curling hard enough for his calves to cramp.

Parker’s thrusting started up and Nathan felt him slobber all over his bare back. An elbow came around to wrap around Nathan’s throat, nails digging mercilessly into his jaw as Parker’s strong forearm crushed the boy’s windpipe.

Nathan gurgled loudly, fangs sharp as Parker’s fingers held his jaw down. Parker uses his other hand to shove Nathan’s head down, incisors hooking on his own shaking forearm, supporting his weight against the floor in front of him.

A muffled scream tears from Nathan’s throat, suddenly choking on his own blood as his fangs drain his flesh. It tasted bland and cold, slipped down his throat like wet sand.

Tears decorate his splotchy cheeks, cock slapping across his stomach as he was jostled back and forth.

Nathan presses his ass back, muffled hedonistic moans filling the room alongside Parker’s grunts. His cock twitches lazily, head rushed with endorphins.

It felt like too much, nothing like the ache of separation or need. Parker fucked like he fought, hard and nasty. Nathan’s humiliation was hot along his bare skin. His fiery thoughts come a mile a minute, yet he can barely grasp onto them.

“You want me to touch that dirty little cock of yours? Then beg like fucking you mean it.” Parker yanks back his head and Nathan splutters, undigested blood spewing from his throat at every cough.

Nathan rests his chin on the cold rough floor, marbled saliva dribbling from his mouth. His cock still lay hanging between his legs, hard and uncomfortably twitching. He whined and bumped back against Parker’s crotch, expression drowsy as he’s jostled about.

Parker sat up on his knees, letting Nathan butt against his cock. He occasionally thrust upwards, watching with perverse glee as Nathan’s fragile and thin body lifts off the ground.

“Don’t be a stubborn piece of shit,” Parker scolded, slapping Nathan’s ass. Nathan cries out softly, strings of sticky fluid clinging from his cock to the ground.

He’s almost about to beg when he feels his rim struggling around something even larger. His head whips back and he watches as Parker grinned gleefully, base of his cock thickening.

All of Nathan’s fear suddenly rams him like a racing horse, body trying to twist away from Parker’s hips. The knot locks them tightly, though Parker’s bone crunching grip on his waist was tighter.

Parker swears loudly and Nathan feels pain stab at his neck for the third time. It lingers and Nathan screeches, thrashing underneath the wolf as he feels Parker’s sharp teeth pierce skin.

“Even better the second time.” Parker mumbles around a mouthful of bruised muscle and skin. Nathan whimpers as he pulls away, shaking fingers stroking gingerly at the mating mark Parker had gnawed into the back of his neck. He feels his hormones flare, a terrifying wave of emotion that made him want to curl himself around Parker.

His mind is hazy, arms moving to hold onto something that would hold him in return. As soon as they wrap around Parker’s back, he pulls Nathan onto his lap.

Body weak and overheating, Nathan clutches onto Parker on the verge of passing out. He dribbles onto his chest, small noises barely escaping his throat as Parker bounces his light body up and down on his knot.

Parker runs his hand along Nathan’s slightly indented stomach, flooded with his cum. He kneads the straining skin, watching Nathan’s dignity crumble.

“Looks like I really did knock you up.” Parker smirks, holding Nathan in his arms as he licked a stripe up his cheek. Nathan hiccups in humiliation, hand coming up to cover his face.

Parker flicks the tip of his cock playfully, watching Nathan’s face contort in pained arousal.

“It hurts, stop— please stop! I can’t do it, no more, I can’t take it.” Nathan is desperate enough to push himself placatingly closer, clutching to him like a baby lamb. Parker crushes him against his chest, bones cracking uncomfortably as he keeps flicking.

“Then beg for it.” He ordered, hand wrapping warningly around Nathan’s neck. He exerted slight force, enough to have Nathan gasping for air in memory of what he was capable of.

“Wait— p-please, don’t! Just... t-touch my... touch my dirty cock.” Nathan cries out, words sour on his tongue. Parker‘s laugh is callous and Nathan splutters in horror and surprise as the grip on his throat tightens.

Parker squeezes hard enough to make Nathan dizzy, his slender arms scrambling uselessly to pry away Parker’s strong fingers.

Parker’s other hand wraps around Nathan’s cock, jerking him roughly as he squirms on his lap. Pure panic shatters Nathan’s mind, every mangled thought of rebellion slipping from his grasp as everything fades away.

“I’m going to fucking _destroy_ you.” Nathan throws his head back, staring at Parker’s crazed smile. His eyes slowly slide closed, weary from air loss.

His ass aches and he feels lethargic, but his head floats higher than his limbs. Right as he feels the familiar comforting haze of oxygen deprivation, he‘s suddenly hit in the stomach. He doubles over, almost disappointed when he feels air fill his lungs.

“You’d be no fun dead.” Parker pouted, hooking Nathan’s thighs to spread them wide. He fucks up into his ass, smirking at Nathan’s quiet whimpers and hiccups.

Nathan ran his hands up and down his thighs, disconnectedly amused watching his body be used. Hysterical and exhausted, he finally gives up, barricading himself against his mind’s fervent pleas for help.

He was born sick, disgusted everyone he loved, lived fuelled by his own blinding anger. Was he really so different from Parker?

He feels inexplicably nauseous, ruined despite his scrambled brain struggling to connect his thoughts. He just wants Parker to tear him apart until his skin stops crawling, until his pesky conscience was left in tatters.

His nerve endings flare with unexpected pleasure and he’s already speaking before he can stop himself.

“Feels— _really good_ , Parker.” Nathan quietly slurred, collapsing against Parker’s grip. Parker snorts unbelievably, reaching down to keep jerking him off.

Nathan’s head droops past Parker’s shoulder, hips discordantly bucking forward and backwards. He remembers the blissful emptiness as he was choked, body alight with the same tainted euphoria that made him sick to the stomach. He felt the sudden urge to bite Parker, taste his impossibly sweet blood as it flows thick down his throat.

“You’re fucking filthy.” Parker hissed, watching in satisfaction as Nathan laughs soullessly. He hangs his head back, wrapping Parker’s fingers back around his neck.

“Don’t want to fight anymore,” Parker watches as Nathan’s eyes drain of emotion, wide yet blank. They’re quickly jolted back to life, excited whimpers filling the air as Parker rakes his nails down Nathan’s neck.

Nathan lays his head on Parker’s shoulder, breath quick and shallow. Beads of blood drip from the scratches and Parker can’t help himself when he wraps his fingers back around his neck and crushes his throat.

Nathan’s body twitches violently, asshole clenching around Parker’s cock. Parker pulls his hips down into his crotch, knot catching teasingly at his rim.

Parker bucks up once, twice, then spills again inside of Nathan. It’s almost silent when he holds Nathan down against him, sighing contently as he pisses a steady stream.

Nathan suddenly freezes in his struggling and Parker stares down inquisitively. Nathan’s cock is achingly hard against his thigh and his eyes are wide, shivers too deep to be easily discernible.

Parker lets him go and Nathan lunges forward to gulp in air, throat burning and red. He collapses, eyes hollow and soulless.

“W... wet...” he whispers, cock bobbing as it twitches between his legs. He grabs Parker’s legs, ass pressed flat against his crotch.

“More— more wet.” He pants, head tilted to the side. He grinds back against Parker’s dick, whining shakily when it twitches with one last stream of piss.

Parker hooked his jaw, chest filled with nasty pride as it slipped open easily, Nathan’s reaction absolutely neutral as saliva dripped from his chin.

“Who’d have known, I just had to choke the fight out of you.” Parker mused, still hard inside of him.

Nathan giggled mindlessly, frail fingers splayed across Parker’s bicep. It’s easier than he thought, stranded thoughts strung along by the bond, twisting his fear into deformed adoration.

His chest clenched with something and he fervently tried to ignore it. A small taste of the constant agony he had endured for months suddenly felt like poison in his veins.

“Hurt me.” The words came out mangled, tongue heavy as lead. Parker doesn’t hesitate, hand burying in Nathan’s hair as his other pushes one warning claw against his throat.

Nathan still feels the overwhelming feeling of uncertainty, the pit in his stomach that reminded him that all of this was _so wrong_.

”Hurt me!” Nathan screeched, and Parker’s hand surged forward in rage. He bares his teeth, claws unsheathing lightning fast, buried in Nathan’s soft bruised skin.

Nathan laughs unbelievably, wet and choked. Pain fills his throat like a rock, the familiar taste of blood creeping into his mouth. The crushing feeling of displacement is gone, easily overpowered. Some things never change.

“T-that all you got?” Nathan’s voice is strained and weak but intensely patronizing. Parker’s anger seeps out of him as his eyes light up with the challenge. His fingers tense as they tear deeper.

Nathan’s body is still shaking, unable to comprehend the pain that it’s host was subjecting it to. Parker ground up against him, as if to remind him that he was still there. Nathan groans, lip pulled between his teeth as he coughs wetly.

“I’m not letting you die.” Parker mentions casually, fingers curling as he tore through Nathan’s throat. Nathan laughs maniacally, staring Parker down despite the blood dripping down his neck, staining his torso.

“‘Course not. I’d be no fun dead.” Nathan quips in a slur as he grinds down on Parker’s dick, feeling his consciousness slip from him. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments w/ thoughts, questions or personal interpretation are always greatly appreciated! A simple kudos also means a lot <3


End file.
